The present invention relates to a graphic display device and, more particularly, to a graphic display device which displays the contents of a numerical control (NC) machining program as the locus of a tool.
Conventional display devices of this kind are equipped with functions of displaying an NC machining program as well as a tool locus, but these displays are provided independently of each other, and hence do not bear a clear correspondence therebetween. Because of this, finding an error at a certain place along the tool locus being displayed and correcting the corresponding part (block) of the NC machining program is not easy because it is not easy to pick up or determine the associated block from the NC machining program; this is all the more difficult in the case where the tool locus is partly displayed on an enlarged scale.